I Can Play Quidditch
by audrey potter-weasley
Summary: Lia Diamond is a typical witch who absolutely loves quidditch. She's fighting for her chance to play on the Ravenclaw quidditch team because of a sexist quidditch captain. Harry helps Lia but can she find more in her friendship with Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Play Quidditch**

A/N: Well, this is exciting! This is my first story (finally!) so I hope you enjoy it. This story is dedicated to my good friends Lia, Yasmin, Maddy, Julia and Francie. I'm sorry if my punctuation or grammar isn't too good... This might be my only author's note because I personally hate having to read an author's note halfway through a story but, that might just be me. Hopefully, if my plan works, I'll only write an author note to thank readers/reviewers ;) Getting reviews would mean a lot to me (especially since this is my first story) and criticism would also help but please be nice :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything Harry Potter related.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

"WAIT! WAIT!" Lia screamed at the bus but it kept moving, albeit at a very slow pace. "And the next bus doesn't arrive until another half hour, my mum's going to kill me, i'm so late!" She groaned. Lia stopped at the bus stop and tried to catch her breath. "Why me? This would only happen to me... Stupid Mr Figella..." Now, you're probably asking why she is cursing at her teacher and was so late to catch her bus. Well, just a few minutes previously Lia had been seen talking to her Maths teacher about her latest maths measurement test. But Mr Figella is known for getting off topic easily and before Lia knew it, he was talking about tortoises. "I mean, who even talks about tortoises? Yes, I do know that they're animals and I do know that they can swim in water..." She mumbled to herself. A passerby noticed her speaking to herself and quickly crossed the road to get to the other sidewalk.

After 20 minutes of grumbling to herself, the 754 bus approached the stop. "Finally!" Lia exclaimed. She got on the bus and swiped her met card. She looked for a spare seat but the only free seat was next to a boy with black hair and glasses. She carefully approached him and asked, "is it alright if I sit here?" The boy looked up startled and quickly nodded yes.

She sat down and dumped her bag on the floor. She got out her iPod and started playing it. After a while, she started bobbing her head along with the music and tapping her fingers against her knee. She took one earphone out and gestured it towards to boy. The boy looked at it weirdly and then looked out the window pretending he'd never seen it. Lia turned off her iPod and put it back into her bag. On impulse, she said, "hi! My name is Lia." And she stuck out her hand to shake.

"Umm, I'm Harry." Harry grabbed her hand and quickly shook it and let it go just as quickly.

"Soooo, how are you?" Lia asked awkwardly.

"Umm, I'm fine, thanks." Harry replied, just as awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, me too. Did you see the footy game on the weekend? Richmond totally thrashed Collingwood. 254 to 57 points, can you believe it?"

"Umm, I don't really, er, watch the footy. I follow another sport."

"Oh really, what sport?"

"Umm, well, it's from another country..."

"Really? What's it called?"

"Umm, you wouldn't know it even if I told you..." Harry said mysteriously.

"Oh really? I wouldn't, would I? So, is it called Quidditch by any chance?" Lia said with one eyebrow raised.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Can Play Quidditch**

Chapter 2

Harry looked completely shocked and was speechless at this. "But.. but...but how did you know?"

"Well, you were showing all the signs of being a..." Lia looks around the bus "...wizard" Lia whispered the last word in case anyone overheard them. "You were distant, keeping to yourself, looking around like a scared little boy, didn't even know what an earphone was! There was also the fact that you're... _Harry Potter_!"

"Well, I suppose I did look a bit suspicious. Does this mean that you're a witch then?"

"Yeah, I suppose it does."

"But where do you go to school?"

"Hogwarts of course. Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the history of wizarding schools!"

"But i've never seen you around?"

"Well, I like to keep to myself and I'm also a Ravenclaw while you're a Gryffindor. And I'm in 4th year while you're in 5th year."

"Oh, ok... so, what are you doing here on a bus, in Australia?"

"Well, my parents have a house here so I come to Australia over the summer. My parents also want me to learn everything a muggle would learn in high school so I go to school to learn everything. We come to Australia because it's far away from everyone who could recognise me and because the school months are different, I can still take school here and in England. I just miss out on a few terms but my parents explain that one. The school is a little far from my house so I take the bus. This brings us to the question; what is the famous Harry Potter doing here on a bus?"

"Well my aunt, uncle and cousin decided to have a vacation but they told me to and I quote to 'sod off' so I kind of accidentally wandered onto this bus and here we are!"

"Oh, in that case, you can come over to my house. My parents would _love_ to meet you!"

"I guess I could... I don't have anything else to do but I don't want to intrude..."

"No, it'll be fine! Oh, this is my stop, come on!"

Lia and Harry jump off the bus and they start walking towards her house. "Well, this is my house. Go in!" Harry and Lia walk into her house. Lia screams "I'm hoooome! Is that spaghetti I smell?" She dumps her bag to the side and gestures for Harry to go in. They walk into the kitchen where Lia's mum is cooking. Incidentally, it is spaghetti.

"Lia, where have you been? I've been worried about you."

"Well, I was just discussing my maths result with Mr Figella when he went off topic and started talking about tortoises! I mean, who does that? Anyway, that's why i'm late. I thought it'd be a little rude if I just stopped him and left. So I missed my bus and I met Harry over here." Lia finished her story with a deep breath and gestured towards Harry.

"HARRY WHO? HOW DARE YOU JUST BRING SOME RANDOM BOY INTO OUR HOME? I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THI-" She just realised who Harry was. "Oh. This is Harry Potter."

"Yes mum, this is Harry Potter." Lia said, exasperatedly.

"Well, it's pleasure to meet you then." Lia rolled her eyes as her mother smiled sweetly at Harry. "_As if she wasn't just screaming about bringing a boy into our house..."_ Lia thought.

"Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs...?"

"Oh, Mrs Diamond." She said with a smile.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Diamond."

"So we're just going to be up in my room. Call us down when dinner's ready. Is it okay if Harry stays for dinner?"

"Of course it's ok if Harry stays. I wouldn't let him go without some of my spaghetti in him!" She gives a high, tinkling laugh as Lia and Harry look at each other with their eyebrows raised. "Anyway, keep the door open!" At that, she leaves and gives another laugh at Lia and Harry's shocked faces.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Harry. I don't know what's wrong with her..."

"Uh, no, it's... fine."

"I suppose we should go to my room now."

"Yeah, um, lead the way."

Lia and Harry started the awkward trek to Lia's room with their faces tinged a light pink. Lia opened the door and Harry was bombarded with many images of hot boys playing sport on posters and sport trophies all over her shelves. There were also some magical posters of the Puddlemere United quidditch team on her walls. Lia sat down on her bed and crossed her legs. Harry walked over to her desk chair and sat down carefully.

"So, you like sport?" Harry asked with a joking tone.

"Oh yeah, could you tell?" They both laughed at this and the awkward tension disappeared.

"So does this mean you like quidditch?"

"Of course I like quidditch! It's the best game in the history of games! I would have played on the Ravenclaw team but they don't allow girls on our team." Lia said with a bit of a bitter tone at the end.

"Really? That's sexism! Why don't they let you play?"

"Well, firstly because there aren't any Ravenclaw girl change rooms and secondly, after Roger Davies became captain he thinks and I quote 'girls will distract all the guys on the team and they won't play to their best ability'."

"Wow, that's totally stupid! Gryffindor has girl change rooms! I always thought it was a little suspicious how there were no girls on the Ravenclaw team for the past few years..."

"Yeah, that's the work of Roger Davies! He's totally sexist! I love Quidditch but he doesn't allow girls to play so I have to sneak out to the Quidditch pitch after class to play the game I love."

"I know how you feel, I love Quidditch too. But if they let me play Quidditch in my first year when first years are actually not allowed to, maybe you can play as well!"

"Well, I have been thinking about asking Dumbledore but it's like Roger knows I want to because he gives me these looks whenever I think about it. It's so creepy."

"Hmm, that is a little weird... Hey, why don't you owl him now?"

"That's a totally good idea... but I don't have an owl! My mum buys me broomsticks not pets!"

"That's okay, I'll just call my owl over. You've got parchment and ink, right? Start writing while Hedwig gets here."

Harry then promptly got up and strode over to the window and opened it. He called out Hedwig and then whistled long and hard with two short whistles after. Lia stared at him in shock. "Does your owl really come after you call her? How does she know where you are?"

"Well, we've got a good relationship. We've been through thick and thin together. She knows my scent and can easily track me."

"Wow, that's special." Lia gave a fond smile. "I wish I had a pet..."

"Yeah, you should get a pet! Get an owl like me, they're really useful. But anyway, you should probably get started on your letter to Dumbledore."

"Oh yeah, but what should I write?"

"Oh, I don't know... 'Dearest Professor Dumbledore' might be a good start." Lia and Harry both burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I definitely should get started now... Dearest Professor Dumbledore..." Lia spoke the last words and mimed writing them down. Harry laughed at this. Harry then sat down again and Lia started writing. She was very engrossed with her writing and didn't notice Harry staring at her the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Can Play Quidditch**

Chapter 3

Harry looked over Lia's shoulder while she was trying to write her letter. "Hey! Don't peek! I'll show you what I wrote after i'm done, just be patient." After a few minutes, Lia threw down her quill and screwed her ink lid back on with a flourish. "I'm dooone!" Lia sang

"Oh, let me see! You were writing for ages, it was as boring as a History of Magic class. I thought I was about to fall asleep!"

"Oi, I didn't take that long!" Lia rebutted. Harry gave her a look. "Well, i'm sure it wasn't as boring as tat. I was only writing for 10 minutes tops."

"And you don't think that's a long time to write a letter?"

"Well, fine, I guess it was a long time but the letter's great!"

"Good, now read it out. I have to make sure it doesn't have any rude words in it."

"Oh, you idiot! As if I'd write any bad words to Dumbledore! He'd probably hex into last year or something!"

"Yeah, whatever, just read it."

"Fine." Lia scoffed. "Dear Professor Dumbledore, it is with utmost regret that I have to complain about something concerning Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A shocking thing has happened; girls aren't allowed to play on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I would like to point out that in all other houses girls are allowed to play and each house has girl changerooms even if there aren't any girls on the team. As a member of the Ravenclaw house and an avid player of quidditch, I would like to ask for your help in getting a spot on the quidditch team as the current captain has banned girls from playing. With your word, I might be able to play the game that I love. I hope you can help. Yours sincerely, Lia Diamond. Ravenclaw." Lia looked up hopefully at Harry's green eyes.

"Wow, that was great! You're sure to get a spot on the team now, who can ignore that?" Lia tried to look modest but was failing because she was bright red and grinning uncontrollably. Hedwig suddenly flew into the room and gave a loud hoot. "Good, Hedwig is right on time. time to send that letter!" Lia handed the letter to Harry and he rolled it up to tie on he leg of Hedwig. While Harry was tying the parchment on her leg, Lia softly petted Hedwig's head.

"She's so beautiful, a perfect white" Lia said in awe. Hedwig gave a little chirp in her throat.

Harry laughed, "that's her way of saying thank you."

"Aww, you're welcome." Lia kept petting Hedwig's head. Harry finished tying the parchment onto Hedwig's leg.

"There we go, all done. Go to Hogwarts and give this to Dumbledore, ok?" Harry directed this question to Hedwig and she gave Harry a nip on the finger to tell him she understood. She then flew out the window and into the distance. Lia gave a sigh,

"I can't believe you've got a beautiful owl, I'm so jealous... Anyway, do you think he'll reply? Oh my gosh, will he even read it? Oh, why would he? He's the most powerful wizard ever, why would he read a petty letter from one of his students. Especially one about quidditch? Why did I write it?" Harry just gave out a loud laugh "What are you laughing at? Can't you see that I'm distressed? I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be chivalrous." Lia started hyperventilating a little.

"I'm not, haha, laughing at you. You're just so worried, I think you just had a panic attack or something! Look, you're hyperventilating! You've got to stop worrying, of course he'll read it, he cares about the students at Hogwarts."

"Well, yeah, I suppose you're right..." She said, calming down just a notch.

"Of course I'm right!" Lia laughed at this. "Hey! I am _always_ right!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are!" Lia was still laughing.

"Oi! Stop laughing..." Harry whined and poked her in the ribs. This only caused Lia to laugh harder. "Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?" He lifted his fingers and wiggled them around menacingly.

"Noo, I'll stop laughing, I'll stop laughing!" Lia, of course, didn't stop laughing. Harry pounced on her and pinned her to the ground. He started tickling her while Lia struggled to move while laughing really hard. "Stop, stop, stop!"

"Never!" Harry shouted.

"Haaarry, Liiiiia! Dinner's ready!" Lia's mum screamed from downstairs. Harry immediately stopped tickling Lia. Both of their cheeks were red and they were breathing heavily. They only now registered what position they were in and Harry jumped off Lia as if he had been shocked by electricty, his face blushing profusely.

"Umm, sorry about that." Harry said, looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh, um, no problem. I suppose we should go downstairs then."

"Yeah, I suppose we should..." She trailed off. And so awkwardness descended. Again. They both walked downstairs and sat at the table where Mrs Diamond and Mr Diamond were.

"Hello, dears, how was your talk?"

"Oh, it was great mum, I wrote a letter to Dumbledore about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team." Lia said nonchalantly as she started her plate of spaghetti.

"Oh really?" Her father butted in. "Now can I ask who this young chap is?"

"Oh, dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my dad."

"Uh, nice to meet you, Mr Diamond." Dad's eyes slowly got bigger as he registered who he was.

"Merlin, it's really Harry Potter! Pleasure to meet you. You can just call me Greg."

"Only if you want me to... Greg." Harry was being such a gentleman. Lia rolled her eyes.

"Well, why don't we continue with our food then." Her mum cut in before her husband could embarrass himself further. Acting starstruck around a 15 year old boy. Lia's mother rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, good idea." Lia's dad said and kept eating his food. Light conversation was made over dinner and soon everyone had eaten enough.

"That was really great, Mrs Diamond." Harry complimented.

"Oh, it was no trouble. How long are you going to stay for?"

"Well, I should probably get going now. My relatives might be getting worried." Harry said as if he didn't think they really would.

"Well, of course, do you need a ride anywhere?"

"Oh, no thanks, I'll be fine. Thank you for the dinner and letting me stay for a while."

"It was no problem." Lia's mother smiled at him.

"Well, I'll show you to the door. " Lia said. She got up from the table and lead the way to the front door. "I suppose i'll see you in school?"

"Yeah, maybe. Bye, Lia." Harry smiled.

"See you." Lia smiled back. Then Harry left. She closed the door and let out a little sigh. "Mum, dad, I'm going to be up in my room." She called through the hallway. She raced up to her room and shut the door. She decided to finish some of her homework and then got into bed. That night, she dreamt of cute boys with green eyes, black hair and round glasses.


	4. Chapter 4

**I CAN PLAY QUIDDITCH**

**Chapter 4**

The days turned into weeks and soon the summer was over for Lia. September the first came along and Lia was bouncing around her house excitedly waiting for her parents to get ready to leave.

"Come on Mum, Dad! I was packed ages ago, can we leave now?" Lia screamed from her room.

"Yes, darling, you ready to leave then? Are you sure you have packed everything? Cloaks, school uniform, books, quills, spare parchment, broomstick, ink bottles..." Her mother started checking off everything Lia needed to pack.

"Yes, yes, I have everything packed. Now, let's go. Come on, move, move, move!" Lia ushered her mum out the door and towards the car. Her dad followed behind because he was carrying her heavy trunk.

"Dad, just dump my trunk in the car. I want to get to the platform early to see Yasmin and Francie." Yasmin and Francie are her best friends at Hogwarts. They are all in the same year but are from different houses. Yasmin is from Slytherin and Francie is from Hufflepuff. They met on the train ride to Hogwarts in their first year. They hit it off straight away and promised to stay friends no matter what house they were put in. Four years on and they've kept their promise to each other like good friends would.

The car drive seemed extremely long to Lia who couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and be around magic again. When they reached King's Cross Station, Lia's dad went to get a trolley to put her trunk on it. When they were all ready to cross the barrier, Lia went first and her parents followed after her.

Almost immediately after Lia crossed the barrier, she was swarmed by her best friends. They hugged in a group and complimented each other's clothes.

"Yasmin, Francie, how were your holidays?"

"Meh, ours were OK. How were yours?" Yasmin replied, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Mine was fine as well. But guess what?" Lia said excitedly. She was bursting to tell them her news the moment Harry left.

"What?" They both said simultaneously.

"I met Harry-" At this point a shout could be heard. "LIA!" Lia and her friends all turned their heads towards the voice. Harry Potter was shouting Lia's name. Yasmin and Francie were both shocked and their mouths hung open as Harry made his way over.

"Hey Lia, how have you been?"

"Oh, ok, not much happened. Dumbledore didn't reply and school was normal but boring. How have you been?"

"That's too bad. He might speak to you after the feast, maybe you should ask him about it afterwards. Well, mine were okay. Too bad they were disrupted by some dementors."

"What? What happened? Are you okay now? How did you get out f that one?"

"Oh, I just used a patronus charm and then I had a hearing at the Ministry of Magic, no worries. I better get on the train, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, sure." Lia smiled a little at his obvious dismissal and waved as Harry turned around and stepped onto the train. Though she didn't show it, she was really worried for Harry even though he was fine. "Why were there dementors after Harry? Doesn't he live in a muggle town? Why would dementors be there?" Lia thought to herself. The moment Harry left, Yasmin and Francie turned to Lia and demanded answers from her.

"OH MY GOSH! That was Harry Potter, how do you know each other?"

"How come you never told us you knew him?"

"Where did you meet? How did you meet? Details! I need details!"

"Don't tell me he goes to your muggle school. That would be too good!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Lia laughed. "We just met in Australia and I only saw him once. I told him about quidditch and that's about it. He just hung around at my place for a day."

"He just hung around at your place? Harry freaking Potter was in your house! Oh my gosh, just kill me now. How can you be so calm about this?"

"Well, I kinda got over my 'fangirl stage'" at this, Lia used air quotes, "when I first met him and I decided to be more mature about meeting him and not to act too crazy around him. Like some people I know." Lia gave her friends an exasperated look but from her tone of voice you could tell she was joking.

"Yeah, whatever, if I met him I'd be screaming my head off. He's a total cutie!" Francie gushed. Just then, the train whistle went off. Lia, with the help of her friends, grabbed her trunk and carried it to the compartment they had saved earlier. They sat with with a simultaneous sigh and started gossiping again. This lasted for an hour or so until Lia checked the time.

"Oh, we should get changed now. Don't want to get to school in these clothes! How embarrassing would it be?"

At this, the three girls had a quick laugh and then got out their uniforms to get changed. Lia left to get changed in the bathroom and while she was walking down, she met some of her friends. She waved and said hi to Luna, Ginny and Ginny's best friend Maddy (who is also in Gryffindor.) She then passed by Harry's compartment when he noticed her and gestured for her to come in. She hesitantly walked into their compartment. Harry cleared his throat, "Hermione, Ron, this is Lia. Lia, this is Hermione," he points to Hermione who gives a small wave, "and this is Ron," he points to Ron and he gives a nod in her direction.

"Hi Lia. I'm Hermione, so tell me, how did you guys meet? Harry hasn't told is much yet." Hermione smiled brightly at Lia as Harry turned a light pink.

"Oh well, we met on a bus and we talked a little about Hogwarts and quidditch. You know, normal stuff." While Lia was saying this, you could hear Ron whisper to Harry, "what's a bus?" Harry gave a chuckle and tried explaining what a bus was.

"That's nice. But how did you know Harry was a wizard?"

"Well, obviously the tell tale signs that all wizards do, no matter what. I explained this to him but I was also aware of the fact that he was definitely Harry Potter. No one else in the whole entire world has a scar like that."

"Yeah, I guess it was a bit obvious..." Hermione and Lia both gave a little laugh.

"Anyway, I should probably get going. I need to get changed into my uniform."

"Oh, wait up, I'll come with you." Lia waited patiently in the hallway while Hermione got her things ready. When Hermione came out, Lia asked, "are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." Hermione smiled again. Hermione turned around and said into the compartment, "don't get into any trouble while I'm gone." With that she turned on her heel and walked with Lia towards the girl's bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I CAN PLAY QUIDDITCH**

**Chapter 5**

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, trying to make some light conversation.

"Oh, it was normal. I had to go to muggle school and it was... ok. It seemed kind of dull compared to the magic we learn at Hogwarts."

"You go to a muggle school? That is so cool. I would love to go to a muggle school but I decided against it. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to keep up with all the magic."

"You? Not being able to keep up? You're the greatest and smartest witch since the founders!"

"Oh, stop it. I'm not really, I just study and remember more things than everyone else. Really, it's nothing." Hermione replied humbly, she smiled and turned a light shade of pink.

"It's nothing? I'd kill to be as smart as you are! You're a great role model to younger students like myself."

"Oh, that's a great compliment." Hermione said smiling wider than before. "Oh, looks like we're here. You can go in first."

"Thanks." Lia said smiling back at Hermione. She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into her uniform. She fixed her skirt so that it was decent for the feast and tied her tie on loosely. She made sure her wand was in a perfect spot to quickly whip out if needed and then draped her robe over the top. She quickly fixed up her hair and walked out, but the sight she walked in on was hardly pleasant.

Draco Malfoy was there with his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. He was talking to Hermione in a low but menacing tone and glaring at her. Hermione was glaring back, her eyes were sparking and her hand was twitching towards her wand.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you hanging around the girls bathroom, Malfoy? Are you a pervert or is there something you need to tell us?" Lia shouted at Malfoy. She glared at Malfoy as his head snapped towards her. His eyes were glaring daggers at her but his mouth was turned up into a smirk.

"Oh nothing Diamond. Just have a nice... 'chat' with my favourite mudblood." Malfoy said calmly but with a hostile tone.

"Don't call her that, you evil jerk! Her blood is worth a hundred times more than yours!" Lia shouted back at him.

Malfoy had lost his smirk and was now advancing towards Lia, completely forgetting Hermione. "Don't ever call me that, you have no right to speak to me in that way." He snarled.

As quick as a wink, Lia had her wand out and it was now against Malfoy's throat. "Just get out of here Malfoy or I'll hex you into oblivion." She threatened. By then, a small crowd had formed and were watching the showdown between herself and Malfoy.

He glared at her as she glared back, neither one backing down from their staring contest. He then turned his head and growled, "we'll meet again and this time you won't be as lucky." He then turned and stalked off, his two bodyguards cracked their knuckles, gave a grunt and followed him. Everyone else quickly turned and walked back into their compartments.

Lia then calmly put her wand back into her pocket and turned to Hermione. "Are you alright?" Lia asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked, is all. He always does this, but this time his words were harsher. But I'm fine, you don't have to worry." Hermione tried giving a strained smile.

"Well, if you want to talk about it, you can always come to me. You should probably get changed now though. I think the train will reach Hogwarts soon."

"Oh yes, good idea. Um, thanks for sticking up for me, by the way. You're a good friend." Hermione gave a genuine smile and walked into the bathroom. While Hermione was gone, Lia thought about the fight before. "Hmm, why did I get so angry at him? I suppose I think of Hermione as a good friend now even though I've only known her for an hour tops." Lia thought to herself, "I wonder what Malfoy is going to do... He probably will go through with that threat. He is a fifth year Slytherin. Oh, what was I thinking? He's gonna kill me! Well, I just have to be on my guard then." At this point, Hermione came back out of the bathroom looking fresher and a great deal happier than before.

"Ready to go back to the compartment?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I am. Did you remember everything? Don't want to leave anything in the bathroom."

"Yeah, I think i've got everything. Let's head back."

"Okay." Lia and Hermione began their way back to Harry and Ron's compartment. Several heads turned their way and openly stared at them. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"The least they could do was look away. Do they really have nothing better to do than to listen in on our conversation?" Hermione said a little angrily.

"Well, I guess I was shouting a little loudly... But he was just so annoying. He teased my friend and was completely mean even though she had never done anything. And my other friend actually likes him! They're in the same house but still, it's Draco Malfoy. Disgusting!" Lia ranted.

"I know!" Hermione gave a sigh. "Maybe we should stop worrying about him for a while. We've gotten it out of our system and we can be calm and mature young women about this." She said the last sentence with a pompous air and held it for about 3 seconds before she burst out laughing. "Yeah, so I can't be a calm, mature young woman. Oh well!" They both laughed their way back to the compartment. Lots more people were looking at them as they laughed their way back.

When they got back to the compartment, they were breathless from laughing. "What's got you so happy then?" Ron demanded once they got back.

"Oh, nothing. We're mature young women, we don't laugh. We... titter." Hermione and Lia looked at each for a second and burst out laughing again.

"Yeah, we can see you 'tittering'." Harry said amused at his best friend who was usually so calm and collected. Maybe Lia had loosened her up a little. Harry looked at Lia with admiration in his eyes. She had become friends with one of his best friends in an hour and they already had their own inside joke. And she looks pretty when she laughs. Her hair was swinging and catching the light, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were dusted with a light pink colour. Lia noticed Harry staring and slowly got her breath back.

"Well, I should probably get going then. My friends are probably wondering where I am. I'll see you at the feast?" Lia asked, looking at them all.

"Yeah, we'll see you there." Harry replied with a grin.

"Well, bye then. It was nice meeting you both." Lia gave a smile and a wave to Hermione and Ron. She then turned around and walked back to her own compartment. Harry watched her intently until she rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Harry looked back at his friends and noticed the two sharing a look and then looking back at him. They looked at each other again and then back to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, no, nothing on your face." Ron sniggered.

"Then what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Ron was still sniggering. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes. Harry could hear her say very softly to herself, "obvious, much?" Hermione then looked at Harry with a very serious expression on her face.

"So, when are you going to ask her out?" Hermione questioned Harry with one eyebrow raised.


	6. Chapter 6

**I CAN PLAY QUIDDITCH**

**Chapter 6**

"Ask her out?" Harry asked a little shocked. "Was I really that obvious?" Harry thought to himself. "No, she must be talking about someone else, right? Yeah, think positive Harry. Wait, why am I talking to myself?" He shook his head and asked, "wait, ask who out?"

"Ask who out, come on. It was totally obvious! Even I noticed it!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious Harry. Like Ron said, even he noticed it and usually he's completely oblivious to other people's feelings." Hermione said.

"Oi! I'm not completely oblivious..." Ron said indignantly.

"Yes you are." Hermione replied.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"But I still don't know who you're talking about!" Harry lied, interrupting their argument. "Please don't say her name, please don't say..."

"Lia, of course!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Lia?" Harry asked. "Damn, I must have been really obvious... Especially if Ron noticed."

"Yes, Lia, the girl who was in here before and you were making goo goo eyes at her. Don't tell me you've forgotten her already. No, you couldn't have, you loooove her!" Ron was laughing his head off by the end. Hermione looked at Ron like he was crazy as he rolled around on his seat clutching his stomach.

"Anyway, you like her, don't you? I can see the way you look at her. And I can see the way she looks at you as well." Hermione said, looking straight into his eyes.

Harry quickly debated to himself whether he should tell his friends or not about his feelings for Lia. Since they were his best friends, he decided to tell them.

"Well, was I really that obvious though? Do you think she realises?" Harry asked nervously and rubbed the back of his neck and ruffling his hair a little. A habit he did every time he was nervous.

"You were extremely obvious, well, to us anyway and no, I don't think she has realised yet." Hermione replied. "I think she just thinks it's a passing teenage phase or an infatuation 'cause you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived' or 'Chosen One'." She used air quotes at his nicknames.

"Well, that's good then. But I don't think it's a passing phase for me. I really like her but I don't want to scare her off or something." Harry was still nervous. It felt weird for him to discuss his feelings with Hermione and Ron. They didn't usually speak about their feelings, they were either too busy with school or trying to stay alive most of the time.

"Well, I've seen the way she looks at you. I think she has some feelings for you... maybe it'll grow into something more, who knows?" Hermione contemplated.

"I think you should ask her out on a date, mate." Ron included.

"Yeah, I agree. Wow, I can't believe Ron had a good plan!" Hermione said impressed.

"Hey! I have good plans!" Ron said indignantly. Hermione and Harry both raised their eyebrows at him. "Sometimes..." He reasoned. Hermione and Harry still looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Fine! On rare occasions!" He grumbled.

"That's better! Anyway, how do you suppose I should ask her out? It's not like our schedules mix." Harry asked.

"Well, I think you should ask her to sit with us sometimes and when a Hogsmeade weekend comes up, ask her to go with you!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Ron. They wore shocked expressions as if they didn't believe what they were hearing.

"Ron, that's actually a pretty good idea." Hermione said, still a little shocked.

Ron wore a smug expression as he replied, "told you I had good ideas."

"Hey, who are you and what have you done with Ronald Weasley?" Harry jokingly asked. The rest of the train ride was relatively normal as they joked and discussed what might happen in their fifth year at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, once Lia left...

After Lia left Harry's compartment, she thought about the look he was giving her while she was laughing. He was staring at her the whole time with a funny expression on his face. "Maybe I had something on my face. That would be totally embarrassing!" Lia thought to herself on her walk back to her compartment. "Yeah, that was probably it. But maybe he has some feelings for me? It would be completely awful if he found out about my schoolgirl crush on him! He's the Boy-Who-Lived, for Christ's sake! I'm just Lia Diamond, no one special..."

She walked back into her compartment with her friends and quickly put on a bright smile.

"Hey Lia, where have you been? The trolley lady came past and we got you some chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans. We know they're your favourite!" Francie asked with a smile and handed them over.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long and thanks. I met some of our friends and dropped in to say hi, and I reached Harry's compartment and he introduced me to some of his friends and then, while at the bathroom we had a run in with Malfoy!" Lia said this all very quickly before they could ask any questions.

"Wait, Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Yasmin asked.

"Yes, the one and only: Draco Malfoy." Lia said with a weary expression.

"Merlin what did he do? He didn't do anything bad, did he? He was bugging me in the common room for months until I threatened to cut his hair off. He really does like his hair..." Yasmin said sniggering a little.

"Hey! You never told us that!" Francie exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't think it was very important... Sorry." Yasmin said with a regretful face.

"Oh well, it's fine, it's in the past now." Lia said, trying to keep the peace.

"Anyway, so what did he do?" Yasmin asked, curiously.

"Well, I was actually getting changed in the bathroom when he came but, he was talking to Hermione. You know Hermione right? Harry's friend. Anyway, so when I came out he was all aggro and speaking to Hermione like he was threatening her. So I got all angry and I was about to hex him but he left. But he threatened me first." Lia added as an afterthought.

"He threatened you? What a jerk!" Yasmin cried.

"Yeah, that was what I called him." Lia said with a satisfied smile.

"I can't believe he threatened you. You should probably tell a teacher or something, aren't you scared? He's a Malfoy, they have a lot of power over the Ministry, they could do anything to you." Francie said worryingly.

"Don't worry Francie. It was probably just an empty threat. Nothing to worry about." Lia said, calming down her friend. They didn't know that inside, Lia was worrying her head off. "What could he do though? Yeah, nothing to worry about, everything will be completely fine." Lia thought, giving herself a mental pep talk.

"So, Francie," Yasmin said with an eager face, "tell us about your holiday. You went to France, didn't you? Did you meet any french boys?" She asked with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, you went to the 'city of looove'! Please tell me you have some juicy gossip to tell us?" Lia asked with a desperate face.

"Well, actually, my parents and I went to all the historical sights. They were really fascinating. Being in Paris at night is really magical." Francie said with a dreamy face.

"What?" Lia said. "No boys?" She added with a whine.

"Well, there might have been one boy..." Francie replied with a mysterious air, not telling them a thing.

"Really?" Yasmin squealed excitedly. "Tell us more!"

"Ok, well, his name was Jacques and he was so sweet! We met at the top of the Eiffel Tower and..."

The rest of the train ride continued on while Lia and Yasmin questioned Francie about her holiday to France. If one were to pass by their compartment, they would hear several squeals and excited giggling every few minutes. The train came to a slow stop and before they knew it, they were at Hogwarts, ready to begin their fourth year.


End file.
